fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Soul-Make
Soul-Make (霊の造形魔法 (ソウル・メイク), Sōru Meiku lit. Soul Molding Magic) is a Caster and Molding Magic that incorporates the creation of various objects and weaponry using souls. Much like Memory-Make, it's a Molding Magic that doesn't incorporate an actual element, and is considerably rarer than the usual Molding Mage. Description Soul-Make is a preculiar type of Molding Magic, much like Memory-Make is, due to raising the question of how can one mold things using a non-elemental force such as souls. The answer to that is, of course, using stray souls, and with the power of Soul-Make, take control of these stray souls that have lost all hope of ever entering the afterlife and have essentially lost all their "individuality", resulting in what can be simply called, ironically enough, "soulless souls", and after control is taken, the user treats these souls as if they were energy, and proceeds to mold them into a variety of objects and miscellanous tools. The color of the "soul energy" varies, with some being black, others being red, or even pink. The variety of colors is something the user themselves can change, due to souls being colorless energy that has no definitive color, allowing its color to be freely shifted. Objects created via Soul-Make have a unique shared characteristic that no other Molding Magic, and probably element, possess. Any object or weapon created by Soul-Make, even though they became corporeal using the user's own magic energy to give them the corporeal form, cannot harm a person's physical body. No matter how many times someone is struck, stabbed or crushed by Soul-Make objects, not a scratch will appear on their body, but the feeling and pain of being struck will remain. In reality, Soul-Make spells do not attack the physical body, they attack the "soul" of others. While this just means the opponent will never lose a limb or an eye by any Soul-Make spell, even if a Soul-Make: Sword seems to slice through them, paradoxically enough, the only thing hurt will be their soul. The damage done to the soul is equated to what the body would have recieved. But is arguably worse, if one is killed by Soul-Make, as their soul becomes either destroyed completely, not giving them the chance to find the afterlife, or simply becoming enslaved by the user, becoming more "fuel" for their spells. As one would guess, Soul-Make can be limited by the fact that it needs souls to actually do its magic, making areas not populated with souls, or if the user themselves runs out of souls that they have stored with their power, turn a situation from advantageous to worse. As a way to cope with that, Soul-Make allows the user to use their own soul, which is both risky and practical. The user does so by "pulling" a fraction of their soul from their body, and infusing a certain amount of magic power into it, making their magic mimic the qualities and traits of their soul piece, which is then free to be used for spells. Tools and objects created by this method are as good as any created by stray souls, however, there is a risk. Continuous use of this method of casting Soul-Make spells results in the user's soul lifespan shortening, making it so their soul would give in before their bodies do, turning them into empty husks that has no mind or will, leaving the body to rot on its own. Uniquely, Soul-Make's spells can do more than mere object creation. The user can use the souls for abilities that one would associated with exorcism. Users can use Soul-Make to trap and capture souls as fuel for later, purifying areas from souls, evil or otherwise, and even banish evil spirits, such as banshee or phantoms, giving them an advantage over spiritual creatures, not including the likes of Celestial Spirits, who aren't spirits or souls in the sense that they are a spiritual construct that exits the physical body after death. In addition, proficient users can go so far as to directly steal one's soul right out of their body, though this requires that the target be a normal, weak human, with no substantial amount of magic energy. Casting Methods creating a chair out of souls]] *'Natural Soul-Make' (規具鍛・霊の造形魔法 (ナチュラル・ソウル・メイク), Nachuraru Sōru Meiku lit. Standard Tool-Forging Soul Molding Magic): The first and most common method of Soul-Make, the "Natural Soul-Make" is the casting method that incorporates stray souls or one's own soul for the creation of objects and weaponry. The user firstly places their hand on their chest, which is where they draw stored souls or their own, before pulling their hand away from their chest and proceeding to cast their spell. Simple enough, and requires stray souls as "fuel" for the actual spells, or one's own soul if they feel suicidal. And like all Molding Magic, the only limit the user has on themselves is their own imagination, which can easily turn this simple magic into a very versatile and effective tool of murder/heroism, even if the user can simply create mundane objects for their own use, wasting a soul as a result. The constructs themselves stay until they either break, or the user dispells them. *'Supernatural Soul-Make' (有具鍛・霊の造形魔法 (スーパーナチュラル・ソウル・メイク), Sūpānachuraru Sōru Meiku lit. Sentient Tool-Forging Soul Molding Magic): Supernatural Soul-Make is virtually identical to Natural Soul-Make, the only difference is it incorporates the souls of strong mages for a different kind of use. Unlike normal souls, "strong mage souls" (強い魔道士霊, tsuyoi madōshi rei) are the souls of, obviously, strong mages, ones who can be used for Natural Soul-Make, which is considered a waste. Typically, one needs several stray souls to make a single spell, however, strong mage souls alone can make up an entire spell or more on their own as "fuel", as such, they are far more valuable. Instead, the user is capable of creating unique weapons that represent the deceased mage, with a unique ability attached to it that relates to the main magic the mage wielded. This means the user can gain the ability to incorporate Elemental Magic or other miscellaneous forms of magic via a weapon, which can range from swords, to bows. Of course, due to how souls are used, these strong mage souls are each a one-time use. This adds a layer of consideration to Supernatural Soul-Make, forcing the user to keep the strong mage souls for later use, one that would be neccesary, as to not waste such valuable "fuel". Like normal Soul-Make spells, Supernatural Soul-Make spells last until the object breaks or the user dispells it. Spells Normal Spells *'Guardian Spirit' (守護霊, Shugorei): Guardian Spirit is the main defensive spell all Soul-Make users are familiars with. It incorporates the use of souls into the formation of a protective, spherical barrier around the user. The barrier itself does what any good barrier does, protect the user from any outside harm. The actual defensive power of Guardian Spirit varies, however, as it depends on how much "fuel" was used for it. It can be as weak as paper at one point, but strong as steel at another, making the amount of souls needed to cast it vary. It is quick to cast, and takes no effort for any Soul-Make user, making it incredibly useful. The barrier can protect the user from physical harm, but does best against "spiritual" spells, mainly other Soul-Make spells, or other soul-based magic, and are less likely to penetrate through the barrier as opposed to physical attacks or other spells. Soul-Make Unlimited Soul-Make Unlimited (霊の造形魔法・限界突破 (ソウル・メイク・アンリミテッド), Sōru Meiku Anrimiteddo lit. Soul Molding Magic Limit Break) are the strongest spells of Soul-Make, ones that incorporates the highest amount of souls. They are essentially the Secret Arts of Soul-Make, and typically encompass incredible power, some having the power to wipe out an enemy with ease and destroy their souls. Soul-Make Unlimited spells are used as last ditch efforts, due to the amount of souls used to fuel them and cast them, some needing time to cast as well, leaving the user open for a bit, but the power they unleash makes it more than worth it, as they can instantly change the tide of battle, if the spell hits. *'Soul-Make Unlimited: Departing Wraiths' (霊の造形魔法・限界突破・悪霊自壊(ソウル・メイク・アンリミテッド・デパーティング・レイス), Sōru Meiku Anrimiteddo: Depātingu Reisu lit. Soul Molding Magic Limit Break: Evil Spirit Disintegration) Trivia *Due to wishing to keep the rarity of Soul-Make, users will only be allowed a maximum of two (and maybe three) users of Soul-Make. **Storyline-Exclusives not whistanding.